kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stolen Hope
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Plot When Haruto goes to save a soccer player from a Phantom, the man recognizes him, and Haruto's former dreams of being a professional soccer player are revealed. Elsewhere, a well-dressed man enters the Omokagedō, although his reasons are not clear. Synopsis Sora complains with Wiseman about how their efforts to create more Phantoms have been thwarted by Haruto and Nitoh. Wiseman insists that to obtain the Philosopher's Stone, a huge quantity of mana must be gathered to perform the Sabbath without the need of a solar eclipse, and Gremlin wonders if there is another way, unlike he claims. Meanwhile, Kazuya Shinozaki, an aspiring soccer player is training with his girlfriend Naomi to participate in an upcoming selection, but he is forced to stop upon feeling pain on his knee, and they are attacked by the Phantom Bahamut. Haruto and Shunpei appear to assist them, but despite the Phantom manages to repel all of Haruto's attacks, it decides to retreat. Haruto then recognizes Kazuya and it is revealed that he is his friend and was a soccer player just like him. However, Kazuya rejects Haruto's offer to protect him and Nitoh agrees to do so in his place. Kazuya ends up confessing to Nitoh and Rinko that during a selection one year before, an accident involving him and Haruto ended up with Kazuya's knee injured, and he can't forgive Haruto not for his injury, but for quitting soccer as he at least wanted his friend to move forward in his place. Haruto, watching over them from afar, confesses to Rinko that he quit because he could not forgive himself for what happened with Kazuya and that it happened way before the night of the Sabbath. Kazuya decides to keep training despite the risks and while overhearing his talk with Naomi, Bahamut appears and is about to take him out for good in order to drive him into despair, but Nitoh steps in to protect him. However, Bahamut overpowers Nitoh, who buys enough time for Haruto to join the battle, but once again Bahamut proves his strength when Haruto fails to take him down with the Drago Timer. Bahamut starts beating Haruto until Kazuya kicks some balls at it to make him stop, and the Phantom in response launches a powerful attack at him and Haruto steps between them to protect his friend. Meanwhile, a well-dressed man enters the Omokagedō, and as Wajima recognizes him, he shows a magic stone and asks him to create a magic ring with it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Kazuya Shinozaki: * Naomi: * Katsumura/Bahamut: * Mysterious man: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Bahamut: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Hurricane, Water, Land, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Liquid, Drill, Connect, Drago Timer **'Style Used:' ***Hurricane Style, Water Style, Land Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer) **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Chameleo **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *Two major questions have been answered: **How was Haruto's life before becoming a Kamen Rider is revealed. **The White Wizard's civilian identity is revealed. *Strangely, neither Haruto or Kosuke rush to Nemoto's Underworld to exterminate his rampaging Inner Phantom. Meaning the previous episode ends up in a cliffhanger. Though, the Underworld battle could have been off-screen. *This is the first time Flame Style isn't used in the first part of an arc. *The subject of this episode is "rival". Since Nitoh usually refers to Haruto as his "eternal rival", both Haruto and Kazuya were "old rivals" in soccer. *The first trailer for Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land aired during 2nd commercial break, and later after next episode's preview. *An advertisement for the DX White Wizard Driver was also shown - right after the White Wizard appeared in the flesh as Fueki. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 10 features episodes 38-41: The Stolen Hope, What was Forgotten on the Pitch, I Want to Ride a Bike and Magician is Fate. DSTD08790-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08790-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢奪った希望｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢奪った希望｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard